themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Partido Republicano Constitucional
The Partido Republicano Constitucional is a classically liberal party of the Confederate States of Latin America. It currently controls the Casa Rosada, the Senate, and the House of Deputies. It also controls 4 state governments. It stands in opposition to the Partido de la Democracia Cristiana (Christian Democracy Party), and the Partido Laborista Socialista (Socialist Labor Party). It has had four terms in the Casa Rosada including the present term of President Michelle Bachelet, and it the front runner in the 2006 Elección Presidencial. =Ideology= The PRC is a classical liberal party. =Platform= The Economy * The removal of regulations on all trade, except in arms (excluding individual firearms), and uranium. * A low, flat-rate income tax with many allowable deductions remaining. * The removal of all tariffs, quotas, excises, and duties on import and export. * Privatisation of government-owned firms. * A free-market in wages and salaries. * Federal and state reservations not used by government agencies to be declared open for homesteading * Sound, free-market currency with full-reserve banking. Fractional-reserve banking practices to constitute fraud. Social Issues * Abortion: Treated as murder except in the cases of rape, or a direct threat to the health of the mother. * Death Penalty: Retention for piracy (sea and air), and treason at the federal level, Murder and Rape on the state level. * Euthenasia: Only with prior consent. Judicial review for all cases, where consent is found to be ambiguous, euthenasia shall be treated as murder. Murder presumed unless there is clear, prior consent given within 24 hours of death. Police must be present at time of death. * Marriage: No government intervention, marriage shall be defined as "a contract between consenting adults which includes co-habitation, and the amalgamation of property". * Welfare: Private charity only. * The Right to Keep and Bear Arms: No restrictions on firearms designed to be held and fired by one man. Crew served weapons require permits. Explosive, chemical, incinderiary, biological, nuclear, and radiological ammunition to be banned. Only deactivated weapons permitted on vehicle mountings (whether land, air, or marine). Law and Order * Immigration restrictions to be removed with the exception of convicted felons, threats to national security, persons carrying highly dangerous infectious diseases, and Global Alliance employees. * Quarantine: Bans on importing foreign flora and fauna, excepting approved species. * Restitution and punishment for property crimes: Criminals forfeit twice the assets stolen/destroyed. If the criminal has insufficient assets, the crminial goes into indentured servitude until the debt is discharged. * Crimes against person: Rape and murder capital offenses, all lesser offences require prison, and forfeiture of assets sufficient to cover all medical costs to the victim(s), if assets are insufficient, then indentured servitude until the debt is discharged. * Legalisation of drugs. Defence * Maintenance of the nuclear deterrant. * Continuing Warship Replacement Program. * Maintaining a ground force of not less than 30 Army, and two Marine divisions. * No draft. Foreign Policy * Aid anti-socialist, and pro-democratic freedom fighters. * Oppose military dictatorships. * Oppose international governance. * Oppose managed trade institutions, and global central banks. category:ECAL category:Political_parties